Dear Donna
by Fezlover2
Summary: I started this about 3 years ago and im finally finishing, but i revised every chapter so im starting it over.
1. Confused

Ok I started this story almost 3 years ago and I'm like the biggest procratinaor in the world so im just getting around to finishing it.

I was reading and I noticed I could make it alot better so I'm starting it over, same stroy line just better language and more in depth.

Dear Donna Chap.1

* * *

Takes place after Hyde cheats on Jackie with the nurse

(Eric alone in the basement when Donna comes in witha smile on her face and good news.)

Donna:Oh my god guess what!

Eric:Your willing to try page 59 in my parents sex book?

Donna:No you loser..I got the human interst column in the school newspaper.

Eric:Oh(frowning) thats great.

Donna:I know right, people write me their problems and I give them my advice.

Eric:So lets see how good you are...My parents our crazy..my friends are stoners..my girlfriends smarter and older than me..im skinny..and theres no more popsicles left in the fridge..what should i do?

Donna: ...Kill yourself (With a joking smile on her face.)

Eric:Ya I thougt so...can we have sex first?

Donna:I'll meet you in your room in 10 minutes(leaves the basement).

Eric:(Smiling) I knew that would work.

* * *

Later that day Jackie and Donna are sitting in the Hub talking about Hyde

Jackie: I dont know what to do Donna..I mean...I guess..I still love him.

Donna:Well maybe you should just forgive him, I was talking to him earlier today and he seems(cut off by Jackie)

Jackie:Talking to him? What do you mean talking to him? You're suppose to be on my side Donna!(Raising her voice)

Donna:Jackie chill, I've knew Hyde since I was a kid we're like bestfriends, i cant just not talk to him anymore.

Jackie: I knew I should've expected this from you..you're not a real friend.

Donna:What the hells that suppose to mean?

Jackie:It means your poor and unpopular, I dont even know why I'm here, I'm leaving.

Donna: Go then you little snobby midget, you act like your doing me a favor by being my friend!

Jackie:If I wasnt around these past 2 years..you'd probably really be one of the guys..ding-dong in all.(Gets up and leaves)

Donna:(Getting up and yelling out the door)Well I'd rather have a ding-dong then hang out with your snobby little ass!(turns to see everyone staring at her)

What you dillholes looking at..havent you ever seen two girls fight?

(Fez walks in)

Fez:Did I just hear girls and fight in the same sentence?

Donna: Ya Fez...me and Jackie i guess were fighting...god shes so annoying...everything has to be about her.

Fez:Go on I actually find this very interesting...so when did the actual fighting take place, out of curiosity.

Donna: FEZ YOUR A GENIUS, I know exactly what I'm going to do thats going to help Jackie and Hyde and at the same time get my article done for the paper, Thanks man I owe you big time.

Fez:Sex will be fine.

Donna:Umm...I'll just buy you some candy later i have to go get started on my article, see you later.(Walks out)

Fez: Damnit, how does that bastard Eric do it.

* * *

Chapter two will be very soon I just have to make some corrections to make it better and easier for you guys to read. Well I hope you enjoyed this I really want to finish it up so dont worry about me not finishing it. 


	2. Advice

Chapter twoof Dear Donna; Donna's human-interest piece is in the paper, which just came out. Jackie's still confused over whom to choose.

* * *

Lost between 2 loves  
By: Donna Pinchmybutty

What would you do if you were lost between 2 loves? You all know Jackie Burkhart, what do you think of when you hear that name, Michael Kelso. Then you think of disaster, as we all know Michael cheated on Jackie numerous times but every time she went back to him. Except one time when she went with Steven Hyde, Which was what looked like the ten most happiest months of her life. Until jealousy and unfaithfulness came into the relationship, what happened then we all know, but this time for some reason she didn't take Steven back what was so different this time, why didn't she go running back into his arms the moment he said he loved her, well I might be the only one who knows this but it was. love. Yes, I know your confused if they love each other why aren't they together; Jackie's scared is all. She doesn't want to get hurt again because she knows if it happens again it would hurt ten times more then all the times Michael Kelso cheated on her. Jackie Burkhart loves Steven Hyde but she's afraid, who wouldn't be.

Later at the Hub, everyone's reading the paper and loving when Jackie comes bursting threw the door. Donna, Fez and Eric are sitting in the booth.

Jackie: Donna who the hell do you think you are printing my private life in the school paper. (Screaming and very angry).

Donna: OK Jackie you have to understand it happened when I was mad at you and I thought this was the only way you would listen to me.

Jackie:(calmed down a little bit) well you know what Donna I only listen to my friend and I thought you were one of them but damn was I wrong. (With that she walked out the Hub)

Fez: O, that's not good, I'll be your new best friend Donna lets have a hot sweaty pillow fight.

Donna: I cant believe she just did that do you believe it Eric, I thought she would be happy about what I did I mean I was just trying to help.

Eric: Well, Donna lately you've been just trying to help a lot, I mean Jackie does have a point no body wants their secret life in the school paper.

Donna: So now your taking her side I cant believe you.

Eric: I'm not taking anyone's side its just. Donna come on would you want an article about what happened with us in the school paper, wouldn't you be embarrassed.

Donna: You know what Eric screw you, your supposed to be on my side and since when did you like Jackie anyway. (Angry)

Eric: Donna I'm not its just. (Gets cut off by Donna)

Donna: You know what forget it I don't need to sit here and listen to my writing be criticized. (With that said she storms out of the Hub)

* * *

Next chapter we'll find out Hyde's reaction to the story, and how they both deal with it please R/R it motivates me. 


End file.
